High school in Republic City
by diffrentpeeps
Summary: AU world with no bending Korra just moved to Republic City and goes to high school just to get caught up in the drama please read
1. Chapter 1

I do not own legend of Korra (I wish I did)

**Korra's POV**

Yesterday I moved to Republic City, and I must say its super different here. Well, its super different everywhere I go. See, my dad's in the army and my parents fell really bad about not having a normal life so they decide to drop me off with good friends of the family. Tomorrow is the first day of high school and I have to go shopping today.

Aunt Pema and I are leaving to go shopping now. I got my wallet and I bag then we headed to the car. We drove down to the heart of the city. It was giant! We got it a huge store and Pema let me look around. Before long I knocked into this girl at the rack of clothes. We started to talk after I apologized. She was going to the same school as me and she was the same age as me. Her name was Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato the millionaire.

After me and Pema left the store she took me to another store to get a phone. I got a sleek blue one. Then I remembered I needed to get a helmet. I got one, and then I and Pema went home.

**Mako's POV**

Tomorrows the first day of school and Bolin and I needed to get clothes. Our grandparents gave 20$ each and told us to go. Me and Bolin always knew the cheapest place to shop. We went to an old store with low prices we each got a shirt and jeans. I also made Bolin gat a jacket because prices were cheap now. Me and my grandparents are pretty poor, we live in a three room apartment and can barely get food on the broken table. Soon I will get a raise and we can start living better. But until then we are going to have to deal with it.

On a brighter note after school tomorrow the skate parks open and we can hang out there. We meaning just Bolin and I, I don't really have friends.

**Bolin's POV**

I am so excited for the start of school! I get to see al of my friends again. Sometimes being poor is really bad, but at least I know my friends do not want me for my money. My friend Asami has some friends who only want her for her money. I'm also exciting because at school I can get a girlfriend. Also, I cannot wait to get back to playing sports. I'm on the football, baseball, basketball, and soccer team!


	2. Fist Day

**Author Note: I think this going to be five chapters; I want to try something different next so I'm going to cut this short. **

**I own nothing! **

**-Korra's POV**

This morning Ikki woke me up a 6:30. I was really angry because I usually sleep in till 10. Then she told me that the bus comes at 7:30 and school starts at 8. I was still upset but just a little less. After breakfast I got changed into black skinny jeans and a cute tee-shirt. I was so glad I did not have a uniform. Last school I went to did and it was so bland.

When the bus arrived I was the only one on it, or so I thought. Behind me a boy called to me. I turned my head to see a cute looking boy with green eyes. Then I looked again and saw a super-hot guy with gold eyes, he was scowling at the other boy. I was pretty lonely so I moved next to the guy with green eyes, he looked friendlier.

The second I sat down he started talking. He said, "HI my name is Bolin, what's yours? What grade are you? I'm a junior, you look like a junior. Maybe we are in the same class." That's when I got up. His face got all said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just getting my skateboard, I forgot it when I moved" I replied. He looked relieved. I got up to get my skateboard when I realized the super-hot guy took it and was looking at it. I totally went crazy that was my favorite thing in the world. My mentor Katara gave it to me, it's the only thing I have left of her. It's not like she's dead but she still lives in northern Canada and it's really hard for her to travel.

"Hey,'' I yelled, "What are you doing with my skateboard?"

He looked up and saw me. "Nothing" he answered. Then he walked over to me and gave it to me.

"Stop walking around boys and girls, and no yelling!" the bus driver yelled.

I slid right next to Bolin, the other guy sat behind us. I had to resist the urge to yell at him again.

"So what is your name?" Bolin asked.

"Korra and you were right I am a junior." I replied.

"Oh, this is my brother Mako. What homeroom are you in?" Bolin asked while pointing to the boy behind us.

"I have no idea what homeroom I'm in this is my first day." I said.

"Well, I'm in Mr. Amon's homeroom. I heard he is evil. I'm little scared." Bolin admitted. I liked him, he was not afraid to admit his fears.

"Hey Bolin don't forget to meet me at the skate park at four." Mako said ignoring me.

"Wait there's a skate park here I looked on my phone and I could not find one." I said and Bolin snickered. I must admit I had trouble with the phone I never had one before.

"What's so funny I asked?" I asked because I really was confused.

"In Republic City there's only one place you can skateboard without getting arrested, and that's the skate park. It's down near the police station. If you didn't know there was a skate park why did you bring a skate board for?" Bolin explained

"I was planning on riding home." I said. I guess it was kind of foolish; the ride was fifteen miles in a place I don't know.

"I wouldn't do that you would have to go through a gang area. That's pretty dangerous, you know you might get lost on the way there; maybe Mako will go with you. I would but I have a meeting with the coach." Bolin said. Then he looked behind himself and asked Mako if he would go with me.

"Only this one time, and both of you will owe me a favor. Understand?" Mako said.

"Sure" me and Bolin said at the same time. I was about to say jinx when I realized that would be childish, and Mako already must think I'm pretty weird. Then I thought about he said as a favor, what could he have in mind?

Soon, we got off the bus and I was pretty confident, I seemed to have already made friends with Bolin, so hard would it be to make more?

While I was thinking and get off the bus I guess I was not fast enough and some pushed me. I landed on the ground with a thud. Then other people started stepping on me. I had a feeling that this was not how a good day should start.

**Mako's POV**

Today, Bolin and I got on the bus expecting to be the first ones on there for a couple stops. When I girl who I did not know got on I was surprised no other kids lived near us who went to our school. She did not look like she was from around here. I'm guessing she just moved here over the summer. She was pretty cute. She did not notice us until a couple stops later. When she looked at me I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

When Bolin called her over I was surprised that she did not decline, instead she walked over and sat right next to him. Well, I realized she forgot her skateboard so I took it and examined it. It was in decent condition and obviously hand crafted. The bottom showed pictures of snow, ice, water, fire, and other natural elements. I liked it.

Then she stormed over to me snatched her skateboard and started yelling at me. I liked her she could stand up for herself. Soon, the bus driver yelled at us to sit down. When Bolin introduced me to her she totally ignored me. Then, Bolin convinced me to show her the skate park. Well, now I have the advantage they owe me favors. I am not sure what they are yet but I will figure it out.

When we got out of the bus Tahno pushed here and then his gang of followers trampled her. I had a feeling he did because of me. Bolin helped her up while I went after him.

"What do you want street rat?" Tahno asked with a smirk on his face while I approached him.

"Just don't mess with her okay, eyeliner boy?" I said before walking away

"Oh I get street rat has I crush. Don't worry you'll mess it up yourself." Tahno yelled as I walked away. Oh, how I hate him.


	3. quiet Korra

**I thought about not continuing but I just wrote this one so.**

**Korra's POV**

After I fell and got trampled getting off the bus, my jeans were scraped and bloody.

"Dimmit" I muttered under my breath. I just got these with Asami they cost 30$. Speaking of Asami, I did not see her when I got off the bus. Us being in the same store I thought she would take the same bus. Weird.

When I walked into the door for school, I heard a guy do a cat call behind me and I felt eyes digging into my backside. I quickly turned around. There was a cluster of five or six guys looking at me.

"What do you think you're looking at?" I asked. Some of the guys started to back away, cowards. One guy was left he had a look of arrogance. He swiftly walked right past but not before giving me a sly look. I was about to go after him when the bell shook me out of my trance of anger.

I went back inside the school and marched to the main office. When I got in there the secretary gave me a glace before pointing to the direction of a door that must have led to the principal's office. I opened the door and walked in.

There was a big desk with a big man behind it. I admit it was pretty scary but I mustered up the courage to walk up.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Hi I am Korra Reyes and I am new. I need my class schedule." I said.

"Well okay," he said while looking through a cluttered desk, "here you go. Don't cause any trouble Miss Reyes, I have seen your records." Okay I will admit my records are pretty bad I was in fights. I wish they would put why I was in fight, because then they would see that I was only standing up to a bully.

I went to class and tried to concentrate. I could not my mind was wandering to the face of a certain cute boy. Yes I was daydreaming about Mako. I am not one to swoon over guys but he was HOT. Soon lunch started, I found Mako sitting alone. My mind exploded into an argument. Should I sit with Mako? Do not sit with Mako! Sit with Mako!

Eventually I decided to sit with Bolin and his group of friends. Guess who was there? Asami Sato. Guess what she was doing? Flirting with Bolin. I did not mind. In fact I thought they would make a super cute couple. They both are really cute. Not that I am gay or anything.

The second Asami saw me she squealed. I have never heard anything like it. It sounded like a weird whistle or something.

"Hi everyone I am Korra" I said. Suddenly I felt self-concise I was not wearing any designer clothes only bloody ripped jeans and an old tee shirt. Bolin sensed my distress and motioned me to sit then started talking again. I was relived I could not take when people made fun me.

**Time skip **

Classes finished up and I was tired. I tried to find Mako but could not. I sat down distressed. I felt someone sit down next to me. I heard a sighing noise next to me.

"Sorry I'm late class got held back" the person said. I instantly remembered the voice it was Mako. "Let's go" I said.

I got up and started walked behind him. He started to walk faster. I followed him in suit. It was so quiet. I decided to break the ice.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"Couple more blocks" he answered. Geez you can't get a word out of this guy. I decided to try again.

"Why do you sit alone at lunch?" I asked and immediately felt bad. He tensed up and started walking faster. I felt bad. Why did I have to ask that? Sometimes I am so stupid. I decided to shut up before I made things worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the last one was so short. I am going to keep playing with this story. Last time I forgot to mention this: I DO NOT LOK BUT I WISH I DID!**

**Mako's POV**

I do not get this girl. First she thinks I am not coming after I promise her. Then, she goes around asking why I have no friends. I bet tomorrow she will be asking why I wear the same clothes. She looks like she really regrets it but who knows? All I know is I am just going to ignore her from now on.

When we get there I thrust my arm in the direction of the skate park and walk off. She starts following me again so I walk faster.

"Look Mako I am really sorry. I don't know why I said it. I was being really stupid and I should not have asked you that. All I am asking now is for you to try and forget this. Start over. Please Mako?" she says. I can see that she really means it. I decide to forgive her.

"It's okay Korra. I overreacted that's all so here we are. Do you want to show me what you got?

"Totally City Boy." And with that she jumps on her board. She was pretty impressive. She finished with ollie then bows. I clap and think about what tricks to show her.

"Your turn Mako" she says. I jump on and start. By the time I am done her mouth was hanging open.

"Show me how to do the thing at the end Mako." She demanded. I decided to mess with her a bit.

"Oh you mean the darkside grind that's pretty tricky for an amateur like yourself." I say. I was kidding she was pretty good but not as good as me. She should know I was joking, but she might not she does not seem like she takes these things lightly. Just then her tan skin turned red with anger. Yup, she did not catch that I was kidding.

"Well if you're not going to show me then I will do it myself" she says. I can tell she is serious. That is not a good thing. I remember when I first attempted it. My board fit the railing and so did my arm. My arm and skateboard were ruined. Personally I was more upset about skateboard then my arm. My grandparents did not have the money to see a doctor so my arm was just wrapped up in bandages and did grow back correctly. When I get enough money I will go to a doctor to get it fixed. Until then I will just have to deal with it.

She started to jump my heart beat quickened. "Noooo" I shouted. She heard me and stopped.

"Why would I?" she asked. With her hand on her hip and head cocked at an angle she looked really good. _Not the time Mako. _

"Because you owe me a favor and that favor is do not attempt the darkside grind. I will show you it tomorrow." I said. Right then Bolin came to go home.

She starts to turn around and leave. The stops and looks at me intensely.

"Can I take the bus home with you guys?" she asks. I nod my head yes. The bus ride was spent in silence. Well for me. Bolin and Korra talked the whole time. Soon, Korra got off. That left me and Bolin to talk. Well mostly Bolin.

"Do you have a crush on Korra? I think you have a crush on Korra from the way you're blushing." He said. For once Mr. Love-Doctor was right. I did have a crush on Korra. She was so awesome. I saw this morning's scene with the guys. I liked how she could stand up for herself.

**Korra's POV**

I like Bolin more then I like Mako. Mako is pretty mean, and random. Like when I tried to do that trick. Whats wrong with him? When I got home I started to do my homework right away. Yeah they gave me homework on the first day. After I did my homework Ikki came running in.

"Hi how was school? Oh you had homework I did not I was sooo lucky! Jinora got homework. Melo did not. He does not get homework because he is in kindergarten. I got homework in kindergarten but it was only coloring. I liked coloring in ponies. Do you think I could get a pony? It would be-"

"Ikki if you shut up I will try and get you a pony." I had to cut her off. She is nice but super annoying.

She ran out of my room shouting, "Korra is going to get me a pony!" Man, Tenzin needs to give her less sugar.

I decided I need to do something. I sat down at the computer. I got to Google. I needed to do this. I knew something was up these guys. I caught Bolin's last name during role. I searched "Bolin McCormick" there was one post that was definitely him. _Bolin McCormick star of all of Republic City High's sports team brings pride to their school once more. _Not what I was looking for but a start. Then I searched "Mako McCormick". Something interesting was there. _It has been the anniversary of five years since the death of Mr. and Mrs. McCormick they left behind their two children, Mako and Bolin. They currently are..._

I was about to read more when I realized I might be invading their privacy. Ok I totally was invading their privacy. I mean Mako reveals nothing Bolin only talks about sports and other stuff like that.

"Korra come down. Dinner is ready." Aunt Pema yelled from downstairs. Oh well I'll think more about it later.


	5. Half-Chappie

**a/n sorry i have not been updating school is so boring!**

**I dont own legend of korra**

**Korra POV**

When I got on the bus the next day I sat right next Bolin. Mako sat brooding behind us. Somehow me and Bolin got to the topic of who likes who.

"You know the ladies love Mako's brooding behavior." Bolin said while swooning at Mako. Mako joined in.

"The ladies really love Bolin with his openness. They would love to kiss his ass." He said laughing. At that point we all were laughing. A lot of people turned heads. I got pissed at this.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled. That made everyone turn back around.

"So Korra what was your love life in Canada? We want to know all the details!" He said putting on one of those talk show ladies faces.

"Well I had a couple boyfriends," Mako seemed to tense up, "nothing to serious but when I left I had to break up with my boyfriend Howl. He was kind of a jackass though I caught him cheating on me twice.

"Aww that is horrible! He did not deserve you!" Bolin exclaimed giving me a giant bear hug. Mako went back to brooding and the rest of the time it was just me and Bolin talking.

When we got out of the bus I found Asami instantly. She was standing with the same people from lunch. Today I was prepared, I wore nicer clothes. I mean I was not in a skirt or dress or something like that, I only dress in those when I am forced. No, I mean I was wearing Uggs I thought that was a huge improvement from high tops but then again what do I know. From their stares I could tell that they still thought I was under dressed.

Ehh, I tried right. I'm not going to wear a dress for some people I barley know.

Then I heard a cat call behind me. I turned around just the see the boys from yesterday. This time I got a good look at their leader. He was wearing eyeliner and hair gel and get this, he thought he looked cool. I burst out laughing. I literally was ROTFLing. His smug smile turned into a frown.

"What are you laughing at sweet heart?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"You" I managed to choke out. Now we were getting stares. I was starting to get angry but then I realized it made it even funnier. He started to get angry.

"You're wearing eyeliner and hair gel, maybe even some lip stick" I said starting to control my laughter. Other people started laughing. He got really pissed. I guess he is- I mean used to be the big man on campus. Even his dingy followers were laughing.

**A/N Sorry this is like a half chapter just had this idea and wanted to put it out. But do not worry a real chapter will be out by Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n I do not own legend of korra blah blah bah**

**I felt the need to add some makorra and thank you fireblaze54! Please submit ideas!**

**Mako POV**

_First it was a low murmur. Then it grew into a whisper. Then shouting. I could not understand the voices. Some were soft and sweet others were loud and frightening. I did not know what language they were speaking. When I started to pick on the rhythm of it I was swept away. _

_It was cold and dark. I sat enclosed in an invisible box. I watched the pieces of stone with tears blurring my vision. _

"_Mom dad come back where are you?" I whispered. I knew well enough where they were though. _

_It all disappeared; I now was literally in a box. I heard cackling, the exact cackling from that night long ago. From the man who killed my parents. The laughter got closer and closer until and I could see his outline coming to kill me._

I bolted up, covered in cold sweat. Panting I turned on the lamp next to our bed. Not like I was sleeping with some girl or anything. No, I shared a bed with Bolin. We did not have enough money for more then one bed so. Any ways I turn on the light thinking back onto my dreams.

I knew he was not going to come back for me. They caught him. He is locked up. He cannot get me. He cannot get Bolin. End of story.

**Time skip to bus**

We got onto the bus. A few steps later Korra got on. Wow did she look good. She was wearing black sneakers, jeans and a snoopy tee-shirt. Damn not just anyone could pull that off. Wait what the hell did just think? I know she is awesome but I need to focus on money. Right now I and my family have a ton of issues. Not just financial one though. My grandparents have been fighting a lot. One of them is going to leave any day now.

Once Bolin and Korra started talking up romance I had to join in. I do not like to brag but I pretty much know who likes who in the whole school. Everyone ignores me so I hear everything.

When Korra started talking about her old boyfriends I tensed up. She had a boyfriend!? I was not that surprised but hey. When she said he cheated on her I got pissed. If someone had the chance with someone as awesome as Korra why would they blow it? And Korra is so nice that she forgave him. TWICE!

Once we got to school we all went our separate ways. (Later I heard about the incident with Tahno.) At lunch I was going to my closed off table when Korra and Bolin surrounded me. Asami was behind them grinning. You had to admit that Asami was the prettiest girl in school. Korra came as a close second.

Korra and Bolin each grabbed on off my hands and started running. I was blushing like crazy. Korra was holding my hand. Yay that was what was on my mind not them pulling me to my utter embarrassment.

**Asami POV**

At lunch Korra and Bolin filled my in on their "genius" plan to make Mako social. The reasons why I went along with it was 1) It sounded kinda fun 2) I wanted to bond with my new friends and 3) Mako was kinda hot. I know that sounds a little snotty but he is.

Once Korra started running I realized Mako was blushing. It was obvious he was crushing on Korra. It was time for Match Maker Asami to come in! Oh I have so many ideas! Focus 'sami we got to do the plan.

After they dragged him to the table me and Korra started tapping his wrists down. He started to struggle put Korra put a finger to his lip. He instantly relaxed. I smirked, it was clear he liked her. Bolin started to put up the sign. People started staring. Suddenly I think this is a bad idea. Mako is going to die from embarrassment.

"Come right up ladies, and hopefully not gentlemen, for a kiss from the oh-so funny Mako." Bolin shouted then he added, "And maybe a kiss from the oh-so serious Bolin."

I took a peek at Mako he was trying to hide his face and blushing like mad. Damn there was already a line of ten girls waiting to be kissed. I did not know so many people liked Mako. Darcy and Tiffany were the first in line. They were those popular girls who hated each other sometimes and were sometimes besties.

When Mako refused to kiss them everyone started yelling at him. He smooched them on the cheeks. Then the next girls. Then the next. By the time we got to the end of the line everyone stopped paying attention. The last girl in line was Korra. I got closer to hear them.

"Hey Mister Free-Kisses got a kiss left for me?" Korra asked. They both were blushing like mad. Finally he kissed on the cheek. It was sweet. The bell rung and Mako tried to get up and fell. Korra undid the tape and they both laughed and talked. They were going to be the perfect couple.

**Mako POV**

All feelings of remorse dropped after I kissed Korra. I was not mad at her any more. I still had a bone to pick with Bolin though. This was almost as embarrassing as when Tahno and his gang pulled down my shorts in gym. Me and Korra skipped going to the skate park after school. I tried out for soccer for the first time and got in. Korra said she tried out for volley ball and became co-captain.

We headed home. Bolin stayed with some of his friends to get a bite. My life was starting to look up. Me and Korra talked a lot today. She admitted that she thought I was hot.

"If I'm hot than you're on fire!" I said realizing how dorky that sounded.

"Dork!" She said punching me. We both started laughing. Then I stared right into her eyes. We both stopped laughing. I was about to kiss her when the driver yelled at me to get off.

I opened the door to our shabby house as happy as could be. My mood changed with in a second.

My grandma was crying at the kitchen table clutching a picture of my grandfather.

"He left" she said between sobs.

**a/n well umm I know the kissing booth thing was stupid but I was bored so you know. Warning the next chapter is going to be intense. I will try to publish it by next Monday.**

**PLEASE REVEIW! I CANNOT GET BETTER IF YOU DO NOT REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n new chapter time. I still don't own LOK. **

**Mako POV**

Her words echoed in my ears, as worry passed over me.

"What do you mean he is gone?" I ask concern filling me.

"You know what I mean that good for nothing bastard left. He left you me and Bolin. I..I .." she started sobbing again. I patted her backing trying to comfort her. Personally I was scared that we were going to die. He made most of the money. We could not survive.

I heard a lite rapping at the door. I ran to it hoping it was my grandfather coming back. Grandma thought the same and got up too. I opened the door just to see a man with a clipboard.

"Hello young man. I wanted to see if you would like to join the army it has a high pay and you will have great..." the man said before I rudely slammed the door in his face. I was not in the mood.

I looked at my grandma. She was weeping her heart out. Grandpa had to come back. She loved him. But I had a sickening feeling that he wasn't coming back.

"How will we eat?" I asked concern thick in my voice. I knew it was rude. Her husband just left her and I was worried about food. But I needed to keep Bolin safe. I made myself a promise years ago.

"I don't know" she said and broke down crying again.

I needed to get a job. Not a part time job but a real full-time job. I needed to quit high school. I knew that would not be enough though. I remembered what the man at the door was saying.

I sprinted at the door hollering for the man. It had been a good five minutes. I would never find him. I saw him a block away. I sprinted to him. Once I catched up to him he smiled.

"They always come back." He muttered under hid breath. I heard him loud and clear though.

"Please repeat what you said?" I said. I was almost fully recovered from the sprint.

" Well this is a shine up sheet for the army," he said pointing at the clipboard," If you want to sign up you ask me. I take it to the manger. We give you a physical evaluation. "

"I mean what about the pay" I asked.

"Good pay, about two thousand dollars a week(I have no idea if this is right). You also get alot of discounts." He said. That sounded awesome. The only thing tha worried me was high school.

" Whats the ages?" I asked

"17 and up" he said. I could join the army and make ends meet. It would solve every problem. Exept for me being in love with Korra and not wanting to leave her.

"Sign me up." I said. He handed me a form with a lot of details. I went home.

I was at the small cluttered desk in my room filling out paper work when Bolin came charging in.

"Hi bro! What cha doin?" He plopped down on a chair.

"Bolin there is no easy way to tell you this... I'm joining the army," I continued,"See grandpa left and we need to make ends meet so, I decided to join." I was biting my lip on the verge of crying.

Bolin stood up," Mako you don't have to do it. I can get a job. I will do anything." He stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Bo, its not going to work I am sorry." I muffled a sob. I didn't want to go. But this was our only choice.

Bolin sobbed and cried. I admit it must have been scary for him to see his brother leave. I cared for him for most of his life. Now how do I break it to everyone else?

**A/N**

**I Feel bad for Mako. Sorry if every thing of information I put in was wrong. If there is any grammatical mistakes sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay I'm sorry if you dont like this chapter one more thing its going to go past high school**

**I don't own LOK**

**Mako POV**

I entered the building depressed. My grandma didn't take the news well either. Bolin was upset still he started to ignore my constant attempts to comfort him.

I saw Korra cheerfully standing there. I guess I was going to wreck her day too. Carefully I approached her.

" Korra I need to tell you something important", I started. She motioned for me to go on, "Well I'm joining the army and skipping the rest of the year." I scratched my neck and awkwardly stood there.

"What?" She whispered.

"Sorry" I said then I started to cry.

**Korra POV**

When he told me he was going the military I was shocked. I mean like what? When he started crying I got even more confused. Finally, I comprehended the whole situation, Mako was leaving.

The thing that worried me most was that he was going to die. My dad almost did when he joined. Two years after I was born he got shot in the chest. He was really close to dying.

I saw people staring at us. I have to admit it must be a funny sight, a boy crying on the new girls shoulder.

I pushed him off my chest. He looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed him hard.

"To remember me." I told him. He made a silly smile. I grabbed his hand and we walked to class.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**Mako POV**

I was leaving. I stepped onto the plane that would take me to Iraq** (I know its outdated deal with it)**.

**a/n I know its short sorry**


	9. Army Time

**A/N I am going on a trip soon so for two weeks no updates! Sorry but I am putting up a second chapter this weekend.**

**Mako POV**

I walked into my new cabin. My troop was already there. I was in the rookie cabin; I knew this because everyone seemed kind of depressed. I took the upper bunk above a 20ish looking man. He gave me a wave.

"S'up how old is you? And where youz from?" he said voice filled with a Philly accent** (yes Philly it's my hometown)**.

"I'm 18 and I'm from Boston." I said. He took out a pack of cigars and started smoking.

"Red Socks fan, aye? Phillies are good ya know. You're a newbie. Am I right?" He said smoke surrounding his face. I started coughing.

"You alright?" he said. He gave me a pat on the back.

"Ya I'm fine. You're right I am a newbie." I said. I started to unpack my bag into my locker. I took out a picture of me and Korra and stared at it wishfully.

"Quite a looker you got there kid. Whats your name? I am Stan." He said shaking me out of my trance.

"Ya she's Korra, kind of my girlfriend. I'm Mako. Pleased to meet you." I said shaking his hand. Eventually he got me hooked on cigars. God it's a bad habit but I'm not stopping.

**Next Day**

We were on battle grounds, fighting for our lives. They set us out earlier that morning. I have to admit I was extremely frightened. A shot was sent my way; I rolled and hide behind a rock. I shot a couple times in the direction it was coming from. This was not as hard as I thought.

A bomb was sent my way. Someone screamed "Get cover" so I did. And thank goodness I did. There was a massive expulsion and a crater in the ground. We started to retreat back to the Jeeps that dropped us off.

We got back to the cabin in one piece everyone seemed exhausted.

"Does this happen every day?" I asked Stan.

"Yup" He said and got even more tired. This was harder than I thought.

**Couple Months Later**

I liked it here. And by here I mean my new cabin. That's right me and Stan got promoted. It was clean organized, and a lot bigger. I stretched my legs on my new bed.

"How you doin' there Prince Mako?" Stan asked equally enjoying the new space.

"Good. I like it here." I said relived to have a day away from the battle. It had gotten more intense. Some guys I know died already. I was started to get depressed in the old cabin because one of my good friends died. Shit, I already had some scars.

I wrote to Korra once a week. We both missed each other but she knew I liked it here. So did Bolin. At some point our relationship ended. She started to see someone. I had not gotten into any relationship since there were no females anywhere.

"Mako we have a day off lets meet some ladies." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"There is a club a couple miles away. Get dressed kid we're going out." Stan said.

**At Club**

I stood in the corner alone drinking some foreign beer. Stan was dancing with some scantily clad woman. Whenever someone asked me to dance I declined. I know it is strange but I felt like I was cheating on Korra.

Stan grabbed my wrist and pulled onto the dance floor to introduce me to someone . It was a stripper girl.

"Loosen up kid. Have some fun for once." Stan whispered in my ear.

**About 8 months Later**

I had been in the army for more than a year now. I was going home today with Stan. We both had been hurt in an explosion. They ordered me to go home. Maybe because I had worked a lot but I think it's something else. See, in the explosion I was paralyzed from the legs down.

**Dun Dun surprising right well see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter People! This part in the beginning is from when Mako was gone okay?**

**Korra POV**

I missed Mako. I mean I barely knew him but I felt like I loved him. I can't tell you how many times Bolin came to my house just to cry. After about three months he started feeling better, but he was still fragile. He missed his brother so much.

I went to his house many times. It was shabby but it had a homey feel. His grandma was a sweet old woman. A month after their grandpa left they got news that he died in a motorcycle crash.

I started to date some guys. I recently broke up with a guy named Kanuo. Whenever I went out on a date with someone I felt like I was cheating on Mako.

Soon, we stopped writing to each other. There are letters still stuffed in my desk drawer.

**About a year later**

I was at Bolin's house when I heard a knock at the door. Bolin and I got up to get it. I looked through the people hole and saw a man with a green hat. I opened the door. The man was holding onto a wheelchair. In the wheelchair there sat a man that looked incredibly familiar.

"Mako your back!" Bolin shouted in pure joy. I looked at the man with the green hat. _That's not Mako_ I thought. I looked at the man in the wheelchair. It was Mako.

"Hi Bolin, hey Korra, meet Stan he is awesome." Mako said and pointed up to the man. Stan gave me a smile and a wave. He had a bionic arm.

Bolin was still jumping around dancing. Mako's grandma came out and smiled when she saw Mako. But in her eyes I saw pity and sorrow. She felt sorry for Mako.

"Korra, Korra you awake." Mako said. I looked at him and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Ya I'm fine. How are you? And why are you in a-"I suddenly stopped talking. It would be rude to ask why he was in a wheel chair.

For some reason I became incredibly angry. He left. He didn't give any warning he was coming home. He did not give any warning that he was going to be in a wheelchair. He left his old grandma and brother to fend for themselves. There were a billion reasons to hate Mako.

"Mako you're a disgrace. Why would you leave your family here? Why would you leave me here? The most annoying thing is that I can't hate you. I can't because I love you!" I said before storming off. Before I left I turned around to see his expression of utter bewilder meant.

**Mako POV**

"Whats wrong with me and woman?" I asked Stan and Bolin.

"I dunno but she did say she loved you." Stan said.

"Korra loves you bro. She is just overreacting. We were hurting when you were gone. Dude, just say sorry." Bolin said.

"No she should say sorry to me. I went to protect my fucking family. I love her. I missed her. Do you know how hard it is to be away from people you love?" I ranted. I meant it. I was seeing red, because Korra underestimated me.

I stood up. I mean tried to stand up. The wheel chair fell and I became a pile of limbs on the floor. I groaned in pain and self-pity. I hated myself for being in the wheelchair. I had to rely on someone for everything. God, I hate myself. That's when I realized it.

I didn't deserve Korra. She was smart and independent. I was the exact opposite. I was in a wheelchair for crying out loud. She was rich and I was a lonely street rat. I pushed my hands deep into my pockets and sighed.

**Next Morning**

"I need to talk to him." I told my grandmother.

"No you don't. Eat breakfast then we are going to go get some new clothes." She told me.

"Grandma, I am not asking for your permission. I am going this afternoon. I already called, they said its okay." I told her.

"I don't understand why you want to go. He killed my daughter, your mom." She said sighing.

"I want to ask what he thinks of me now." I said. I personally don't know why I want to see him. By him I mean my parent's murderer. It came to me last night. I called the jail he was at and after a long heated argument I was told I could visit him for one hour.

**At Jail**

"Why did you ruin my life?" I asked the man behind the bars. My words hung in the air.

"I don't remember a disabled kid there, just a little boy." He said.

"I was that little boy. You ruined my life." I stated.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" he asked.

"Why did you ruin my life?" I retorted. I hated this man with searing passion.

"Ruin your life my ass. I saved you bastard. Your parents were fucking idiots. They knew not to. They knew there would be consequences. "He said vaguely.

"What? They knew not to what?" I asked.

"They quit the Triple Threat Triad. Your dad was a top officer and he had it good. But then they had you. They wanted you to lead a normal life and stay away from danger. They tried to quit but your dad knew most of the secrets. They hired me to assassin your parents," he paused and sighed," They told me to kill you too. They didn't know they had another son though. I couldn't kill you two I was too soft. I left you two on the streets. I'm sorry." He looked down like he actually regretted it.

"I had a kid too. A girl she died three years ago. She died hating me because I was barely there. I really fucked up then. I'm sorry Mako." He said. I saw a tear emerge from his eyes.

"Thank you for not killing me and Bolin." I said truthfully.

"I want to let you know that I might get on parole soon. If you don't want me to its okay." He said. I felt good that he wanted my opinion.

"Get parole, because everyone deserves a second chance." I said then wheeled out of there.

"I got to talk to Korra." I said simply to Stan.

**Well here we go. Good bye.**


End file.
